


... click click click ...

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Roquill Drabbles [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter found a new hobby, it pisses of Rocket. Of course it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... click click click ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/gifts).



> This is in no way connected to the first two drabbles in this series!

__...click click click... _ _

Rocket hums louder, trying to fade out the quiet but steady noise.  
It's like a dripping tap.  
Well, at least the music isn't blasting at ear shattering volumes as per usual.  
But the sound is obnoxious to his sensible ears, so it pisses him off.  
“Blasted humie!” he curses, his hands never stop tinkering.  
Well, at least he knows Peter's okay. That's kinda worth the ticking.  
So he sits there, hums and tinkers and listens to the steady _click click click_ coming from their galley.  
Until it suddenly isn't there anymore.  
Rocket's hands freeze and his ears swivel as far they can go towards the galley. A feeling cold as ice runs up from his tail tip to his neck and he needs several moments to identify it. It's worry it turns out.  
Rocket's worried about a damn humie.  
He huffs and takes up his tinkering again. Until, that is, he reminds himself that this is not just any humie, this is Peter, his best friend – not that he would admit that out loud – and the one he has a huge crush on. (He wouldn't admit that on his deathbed, thank you very much!)  
So, after some more tinkering, he get's to his feet and pads into the galley.  
  
Peter looks up and beams instantly like someone gave him a million Units as he sees it's Rocket who came in, “You're coming just right, c'mere!”  
  
Rocket squints but then walks over to Peter – if that doesn't show how far he's fallen for the other he doesn't know anymore – and tilts his head. “What gives?”  
He has absolutely no time to react as Peter is damn fast if he wants to be, and finds himself pulled closer and then something is tugged over his head and Rocket panics for a short moment, until he remembers he trusts Peter with more than his life.  
So he just presses his eyes close, and does so as Peter orders – well it sounds more like a timid plea – to put his arms through two holes, and doesn't open them until Peter finished tugging on him.  
  
“I made the stitches very tight, so nothing get's tangled in your...” Peter's voice falters for a moment then he says, “In your add-ons!”  
  
Rocket looks down at what Peter put on him, and hell if he's not touched as fuck. Peter really had made him one of those ugly sweaters he made for anyone else too.  
No, Rocket looks again. His knitted sweater is far from ugly, it's actually really nice, it's a complicated pattern of orange and black, and feels unbelievably soft on his fur. Rocket is sure he'd never worn anything as soft as the sweater Peter just put on him, he looks up as Peter speaks up again, Quill's voice is strangely shy.  
  
“I made yours as the last one, wanted it to be perfect for you, Rocket.”  
  
Rocket's heart does a strange thing and drops into his stomach only to leap right back up into his throat and he chokes out a strangled, “Thank you Peter.”  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was:
> 
> Peter/Rocket (of course). To combat boredom during long jaunts across the galaxy, Peter takes up knitting and decides to make a sweater for Rocket.


End file.
